


I Lick $70 Highlighter (Not Clickbait)

by indigorose50



Series: LT Shippy Week 2019 [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: A snippet of a Live Stream from top beauty guru Glanni Glæpur.





	I Lick $70 Highlighter (Not Clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Social Media/Video Games.
> 
> All the make up here is real. Check them out, it's hilarious.

“And we’re going to finish off today with the Charlotte Tilbury Filmstar bronzer and highlighter.” Glanni held up the pallet for the camera. “It’s something like 50 bucks, who can remember, but it’s a good one, Glæpurettes.” Opening it, he patted his brush into the bronzer.

Glanni Glæpur, one of the most famous beauty gurus on YouTube, stared at the brush before licking it. He smacked his lips. “Dry. Tastes nothing like bronze.” With a shrug, he applied it to his face.

When he had finished with the highlighter, Glanni smiled for the camera. “And there you have it! This is what I plan to wear for my wedding! We have just under an hour left of this live stream. Any other looks you Glæpurettes wanna see?”

Before he could read from the chat, a voice called from off screen. “Glanni! I’m home!”

“No!” Glanni covered his face. “Don’t look! It’s bad luck to see me before the wedding!”

“… We’re not getting married for two months.”

“Yeah but my _face_ doesn’t know that! Stay there!” He jumped up and left the shot.

There was some scuffling, then Íþróttaálfurinn appeared next to Glanni’s usual chair. “Well, hello, Glæpurettes!” he said, waving. “One of you could have come by my channel to say he was streaming today.” With sudden excitement, he said, “Maybe you are new here!” He flexed. “I’m Íþró from the “10 Times Time” channel! My brother and I run it together. If you want help getting into shape, check it out!”

“NO ADVERTISING ON MY STREAM!” A fresh faced Glanni sat heavily in his chair. He slung an arm around Íþró, glaring. “Don’t plug yourself to my loyal Glæpurettes. It’s rude.”

“You advertise brands on here all the time.”

“That’s different. I get paid for those.”

Íþró rolled his eyes. He glanced at the screen and chuckled. “Yes, pigtailpranks, I do let Glanni do my makeup sometimes.” He laughed again. “WilliamPness asks if you have ever tasted the Too Faced Sweet Peach Eyeshadow. Can I tell them the story?”

“Absolutely not,” Glanni snapped. He reached over and plucked a tube of lipstick from his pile just off screen. “Okay, everyone, this is the Christian Louboutin Sheer Volie Lip Color stuff in Private Number.” The case was gold and pointed. “It’s not the most moisturizing but it’s my second most expensive lipstick so it’ll do.”

Íþró watched as Glanni applied the lipstick. “It will do for what?” He asked.

Glanni capped the stick. “For pissing off Robbie.” Smirking, he pulled Íþró forward and kissed him hard.

* * *

Robbie, who was indeed watching the live stream, groaned and fell back against the bed. Next to him, Sportacus laughed. “Don’t encourage him,” Robbie grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face.

“He can’t hear me,” Sportacus said, patting Robbie’s knee. “Why does it bother you that they’re together?”

“They’re a beauty guru and work out jock!” Robbie cried into the pillow like it was the world’s greatest injustice. “How do they get along so well! It makes no sense!”

“ _We_ get along just fine,” Sportacus reminded his boyfriend. “And you do Let’s Plays for a living.”

“Whatever. Is he still kissing him?”

Sportacus looked back at the screen. His face flushed. “Um. Yeah. They might not get monetized for this one.”

Robbie kicked the laptop off the bed. “That does it, I’m hiding his wedding band in his bachelor party Jell-O shots.”

Sportacus let out a bark of laughter and fall back next to Robbie.


End file.
